


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Having_1d_dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, Christmas, M/M, Next Gen, Not really though, One Shot, Rose and Hugo are mentioned, Scorbus, Winter, i guess, little bit of Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Having_1d_dreams/pseuds/Having_1d_dreams
Summary: Scorpius smiled shyly, his cheeks still flushed from the cold. "I really can't stay..."Two rich and famous boys deal with feelings and the media.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been like four months since I posted anything. I promise I'll get back to the Honorary Slytherin soon but until then take this. Happy holidays everyone! ~Amy

Scorpius smiled shyly, his cheeks still flushed from the cold. "I really can't stay..." 

"But it's freezing out there." Albus argued, feeling his stomach do flips at the sight of the snowflakes resting on Scorpius' eyelashes. 

"No, I've got to get home, but thank you." Scorpius held up the bag he'd come to collect. 

"It's no problem, I was hoping you'd come back for it. I haven't seen you since, what was it last Saturday?" Albus is trying incredibly hard not to sound too eager. 'I've been thinking about you almost non-stop since I realised you left it here.' Would definitely be a bit much, considering the party was well over a week ago. 

"Yeah, last Saturday. That was fun we should do that again sometime." Scorpius inched closer to the door and reached for the handle. He was attempting to ignore the half of his brain that was screaming for him to stay. 

"It was really nice to see you." Albus wanted to take Scorpius' hand. Partly so it wouldn't be on the doorknob anymore and partly because he just wanted to touch him. "Do you really have to go? You only just got here." 

"My dad will be wondering where I am." Scorpius threw out the first excuse he could think of. 

Albus raised an eyebrow. "You're twenty one." 

"And I still live at home." 

"One more drink?" Albus was practically giving him puppy eyes at this stage. Scorpius cursed himself for being so weak. 

"A half a drink." Scorpius bargained, removing his coat. 

"I'll put on some music." Albus practically skipped down the hall. Scorpius followed him back to the kitchen, trying to hide his own smile. 

Scorpius looked out at the snow and shook his head. "If I stay any longer there won't be any taxi's left." 

"What's the rush?" Albus handed him a drink. "You've stayed the night here before, the guest room is always ready, you know." 

'Yes.' Scorpius thought. 'I've stayed here, after a party. When there are lots of other people also staying and I'm too drunk to think about the fact that I'm in your guest room, not in your bed with you.' 

"People might... talk." Scorpius bit his lip, avoiding Albus' eyes. "I hate being in The Prophet." 

"Not used to it by now?" Albus raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his drink.

"No." Scorpius smirked. "It only seems to happen when I'm with you." 

Albus laughed. "I wonder why that is?"

Scorpius didn't reply. He took a sip of his own drink and smiled. "Albus Potter, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get me drunk." 

"What would I do that for?" Albus reached out and took off Scorpius' hat. He brushed down some stray hairs with his fingertips. 

"I don't really want to leave." Scorpius whispered, daring to look up. 

"Then stay." The dark haired boy shuffled closer. 

"I shouldn't." 

Albus stuck out his bottom lip. "You're gonna hurt my feelings." 

"I have to go." 

"It's snowing! You'll freeze." 

Scorpius was already standing up and putting his hat back on. "It's been really nice to see y-"

"I was really excited, when you arrived. In fact I was excited when I realised you'd forgot your bag." Albus admitted hurriedly, trying to convince the blonde boy to stay.

Scorpius took a bold step towards Albus. "My dad really will freak." 

Albus ran a hand over Scorpius' elbow. "Let him." He shrugged. 

"If the papers find out..." 

"Stop worrying." 

"I can't. Look, I'm leaving." 

"Do you think you're going to get a taxi in this?" 

Albus had a point, but he also had perfect hair and a playful smile and Scorpius couldn't trust himself. 

"You know I can't do this." 

"But you can! If people ask you've got a whole list of excuses." 

"And you'll lie for me?" Scorpius tested him, leaning in and trying to maintain eye contact. 

"You know I would." Albus closed the space between them. Their lips met and Scorpius felt himself finally relax. 

Until the bang came from outside. 

"What the fuck...?" Albus mumbled, pulling back from Scorpius, who practically almost whined. 

"If that's the fucking Prophet..." Albus walked over to the window, throwing it open. "Oh that is fucking it." Albus pulled out a muggle phone from his pocket. 

"Hi Hermione. Alright, yeah. How's Hugo? Oh good. Yeah, I'll tell Rose. Okay, well I've got a problem.... Yes exactly! It is ridiculous!" Albus looked at Scorpius and blushed. "I'm not 'up to' anything, it's just... do not get Hugo!" Albus sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Scorpius would have thought he was irritated if he wasn't laughing. "Could you just do something about it please? Thank you, you're my favourite relative, you know that?" 

Albus put the phone back in his pocket and closed the window. "Sometimes it really pays to have family in high places." 

"So no story?" 

"No, and anyways what could they say? I clearly lured you in here and got you super drunk so it's not your fault." Albus walked back to Scorpius and wrapped his arms loosely around the blonde boy's waist. 

Scorpius hummed softly. "Sounds good to me." 

They kissed again and Scorpius felt like cold couldn't even exist.


End file.
